


Manners

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers
Genre: The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nasty little men... and they ask me why I like your company so much"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

"Oh my!"- Vision let out, closing his purse - "my notebook."

"What notebook?"- Wanda asked, her hands in the pockets of the hoodie.

They were at the supermarket.

"The notebook I wrote the list on"

"I thought you kept it in your memory"

"I do" - He explained - "but by holding a notebook I might look more...."- and Wanda interrupted.

"Human?".

Vision seemed shy.

"You're more human than a lot of them"- she spoke giving a group of teens - who had just filled their pockects with candy bars - a glare.

"Well, next time then"- Vision walked on, pulling the cart - "Would you like to drive?"- he offered Wanda.

She almost laughed-"No, thank you".

They walked along the corridors, picking groceries.Vision's perfect memory didn't let anything pass.

After paying for their groceries,they walked home, Vision carrying an eco-bag, when Wanda heard not so discreet whispers - and she was sure Vision had heard them too.

"Hey check out those suckers"

Vision did not appear to be bothered, of course. Wanda,on the other hand...

"Don't you know that being out so late can be dangerous?"-she told them.

"Yeah ya bet it is"- and the duo walked closer. The street was terribly lit, and it was so very late...

"Yo lovebirds, the money. Now"- one of them demanded, pushing the ecobag to the floor.

"Sir..." - Vision said.

Wanda frowned - "Are you boys serious?"

"Wanda, please, let me deal with it" - Vision tried, and one of the man was quick to make yet another mistake.

"Listen to your man, bitch. Now the money"

Wanda tilted her head.

"That was extremely rude and very stupid"- Vision let out.

"Did you just call me bitch?" - Wanda took a step further.

If Vision had saliva, he would've swallowed it - "I don't think..." - but before he finished, a punch was thrown his way, and the agressor fell to the floor shouting in deep agony.

Vision gave Wanda a look. She had abused her powers to change his density to a diamond like state.

"The fuck?!" - the other one sttutered.

"Leave us" - Wanda ordered. Her eyes glowing red.

Both man managed to run, aware that their lives depended on that.

 

"Nasty little men... And they ask me why I like your company so much"- Wanda mumbled, taking the bag from the ground.

"Because I am no man?"- Vision suggested, accepting the bag when Wanda handed it to him.

She frowned.

_"Because you have manners"_

 


End file.
